


In My Defense

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, This one is a little chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: An intruder in the middle of the night puts you on high alert, and potential tragedy ensues.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 14





	In My Defense

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never posted this fic here, and it was on my tumblr for a while :)

Peggy and Daniel rushed into the hospital's waiting room to see you pacing back and forth, muttering to yourself. "Y/N, what happened?" Peggy said, approaching you cautiously. "I couldn't understand a thing you were saying over the phone."

"It wasn't my fault!" you said quickly, eyes wide.

Peggy grabbed your arm to steady you. "I'm sure it wasn't, but nothing can be done now, so what happened?"

"The idiot broke into my house!"

***

_You had just finished getting ready for bed when you thought you heard footsteps just outside of your apartment. You stopped where you were and listened closely, but you there were no other signs that anyone else could be there. The apartment next to yours was empty right now, and while you suspected that people might be traipsing through there to see if they were interesting in renting it, they probably wouldn't be doing so at 10 o'clock in the evening. Eventually you brushed it off as just the floor settling. The building you lived in wasn't exactly the Ritz-Carlton after all. You went downstairs and made sure that you had locked your door (just in case), and you went back upstairs to bed._

_You had just turned off the lights and laid down when you heard more noises downstairs. You laid still again, trying to hear what could possibly be going on. Nothing. You were starting to think that you were imagining things._

_But then you heard your lock click ever-so-slightly. And in that moment, your mind left your body. Someone was breaking into your apartment. You grabbed your gun from the drawer on your nightstand (Peggy thought you were crazy for keeping it there, but you were glad that you didn't listen to her right now) and jumped out of bed._

_It was dark, and all you saw when the door creaked open was a shape clothed in black, hat pulled over his face. "What do you want?" you said, pointing the gun in his direction._

_The intruder didn't respond, only taking a step closer to you. So with the adrenaline pumping, you shot him. In the shoulder. The intruder let out a grunt and dropped to the floor, and you immediately ran over to see who it was. But when you pulled the hat away, your heart dropped to the floor._

_You were definitely a novice when it came to relationships, but you did know that it probably wasn't a good idea to shoot your boyfriend within the first month that you started dating him._

_You pressed your hands to his shoulder to apply pressure and try and stop the bleeding, as tears started to slip down your face._

_***_

Peggy tried her best to console you in the waiting room, and she forced you to sit down, because you hadn't stopped moving since her and Daniel had arrived. She knew you had to be tired, but she didn't expect you to fall asleep on her shoulder barely moments after she made you sit on one of the couches. "You know," Daniel said. "We haven't addressed why was Jack breaking into her apartment in the first place. That's what's still baffling me."

"I have a feeling that Jack and Y/N are dating," Peggy said softly. "And he tried to surprise her. That's the only possible explanation I can come up with."

Daniel shook his head. It never went smoothly with Jack, that's for sure.

A few moments later, a nurse approached them. "You're here for Mr. Thompson, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Peggy said. "Is he okay?"

The nurse gave them a small smile. "He will be. You're welcome to see him if you'd like," she said.

At her words, you shot awake. "Yes," you said, eyes wide. "We'd like to see him."

The minute the nurse opened the door to his room, you rushed to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" you asked him.

"Like I've been shot," he deadpanned. "Because you shot me."

"You broke into my house!"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you!"

"You could have called? So I knew you were coming and didn't assume you were a robber or a murderer?"

Peggy looked at Daniel with her eyebrows raised. She expected nothing less of Y/N and Jack, if she was being perfectly honest with herself. Daniel was trying to hold in his laughter. Peggy motioned towards the door, and Daniel nodded. They had to give the lovebirds some space to finish their argument.

They chatted quietly outside of Jack's hospital room until one of the nurses kicked them out. It was past two in the morning, and they weren't even technically allowed to visit at this time, but the nurses had let it slide this time because they saw how distraught Y/N had been.

When Peggy opened the door to bring Y/N home, she smiled at what she saw. Y/N had fallen asleep again, this time on a chair at Jack's bedside, and she was holding his hand tightly. Jack was still awake, and he looked at Peggy with his eyebrows raised. "I guess the secret's out, huh?" he said.

"It was kind of obvious from Y/N's reaction when we got here," Peggy said kindly. "I'm very happy for the two of you. You both deserve to be happy."

Jack looked at his sleeping girlfriend with a look Peggy could only describe as utterly smitten. "Thanks Carter," he said quietly. "You deserve to be happy too."

_\- the end -_


End file.
